


Sleighed It | Bobby Fish

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [195]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Horses, Hugs, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sleigh Ride, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Bobby- Bobby takes reader on sleigh ride pulled by horses .Maybe reader had bad experience with past relationships and Bobby shows how a real man treats a lady.❜❜-shieldgirl18Pairings: Bobby Fish x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Bobby Fish, Y/n (Reader),Summary: Bobby takes y/n on a sleigh ride pulled by horses.WARNINGS: fluff, a lot of fluff, romance, horses, snow, kissing bobby being romantic.Word Count: 484
Relationships: Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [195]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Sleighed It | Bobby Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreillystolemyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts).



Bobby helped you out of the car. Holding your hand. His other hand resting on your back. Guiding you, since you had a blindfold covering your eyes.

“Can I take this blindfold off?” You asked. Pouting at what you thought was Bobby, but it wasn’t. Bobby chuckled.

“Not yet,” He spoke. Shutting the car door behind you. Wrapping his arm around you and guiding you through the snow carefully.

“I got you, babe,” Bobby spoke. As he guided you to the sled. Smiling cheerfully at the guy on the sleigh.

“Or you could take my blindfold?” You bargained. Making Bobby chuckle. He pulled you even closer to his side. His mouth hovering over your ear. Making you slightly shiver.

“And ruin the surprise, Nah, only a few more steps,” He spoke into your ear. Making you let out a whine. Bobby chuckled against your ear.

“Okay now I can take your blindfold off,” Bobby spoke again. Letting go of you. He brought his hands up to the knot on the blindfold, untying the knot. Bobby pulled the blindfold off of you. Fixing your beanie.

Your eyesight adjusted, your eyes widening in surprise your mouth slightly parting as you saw a sleigh with horses. Tears filled up in your eyes, as you brought your hand to your mouth. You felt so overwhelmed that you started to cry.

“You didn’t have to do this, Bobby,” You spoke through tears. Bobby wrapped his arm around you. Pulling you closer towards him.

“I would do anything for you, babe,” He cooed. Kissing your forehead softly.

“I love you so much, Bobby,” You cried happily. Wiping your tears away quickly. Pulling your hands away from your face and wrapping them around his waist. Resting your head against his side.

“I love you so much, babe,” Bobby spoke, his hand rubbing your arm soothingly.

“Want to hop in?” Bobby asked. Making you look up at him. A smile on your lips.

You nodded your head. Making Bobby smile.

Both of you walked up to the sleigh. Letting go of each other. Bobby helped you up onto the sleigh. Then got onto the sleigh himself.

Both of you sitting on the sleigh’s seats. Bobby wrapped the discarded blanket over him and you. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You scooted closer to him resting your head against his shoulder. You raised your right towards his hand that was hovering above your shoulder. Intertwining your fingers with his. Your other hand grabbed his hand underneath the blanket.

The driver looked over his shoulder. Bobby nodded his head at him. Making the driver turn back around. Putting slight pressure on the reins making the horses move.

“Thank you so much, baby,” You beamed. Snuggling into his side.

“You deserve the world,” Bobby spoke softly. Resting his head against your head, both of you taking in the scenery as the horses continued to walk...

**Author's Note:**

> Got a Bobby Fish or WWE request? Send it in. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!!!


End file.
